If you love me why hurt me?
by WiseOwl.21
Summary: Will Orochimaru ever be loved he doesn't think so but he needs an heir and Shira a girl from his past can give him one what will happen when he takes her forcefully to his lair will she cope with his wishes or will he have to force her? read to find out
1. Chapter 1: Captured by a snake

_hey everyone WiseOwl21 here I had to rewrite this crappy story I promise this new version is much better than the last and I hope you enjoy. there is swearing and there will be Lemons. just a forewarning  
_

_I do in no way shape or form own any of the naruto characters they belong to the respectable owner and creative mind of Masashi Kishimoto._

_I do Own Shira._

**Shira Pov,**

My Feet Pounded against the cold hard ground, my heart beating wildly within my breast.

My mind kept repeating _"Get away must get away must run must find a safe place"_ it became my mantra I needed to get away from the danger that was pursuing me the danger that was him in all his beautiful dangerous glory Orochimaru.

I had no Idea how long I had been running my legs felt as if they were about to give way any second, my ribs ached my lungs burned and yet I willed myself forward to keep going and not look back.

suddenly my legs would no longer obey my mind and gave way under me, I fell to the cold earth ragged breaths escaping my pale pink lips. I tried to will myself up again but my body would not allow it so there I laid with my cheek against the earth helpless and vulnerable against my will afraid of what was to come and gasping for much needed air to fill my greedy burning lungs.

A tall figure loomed over me "kukuku hello beloved SSSShira" the voice so sweet, so hypnotic, silky smooth poison to the ears. I was paralyzed unable to move chilled to the very core "O-Orochimaru" was all I could manage in one painful gasp to this he smirked and licked his lips like a snake who had seen a tasty morsel and was at any moment about to strike.

"kukukuku yes my love" he purred it made him eerily creepy. I so badly wanted to escape from the monster who hovered over me, once I had loved him over all else but that was before everything he had done I loved him back when I was a child of eighteen and him a handsome young man at the age of twenty, he was thirty seven now and I thirty five gone were the days of our youth gone was all the love and respect I had for him.

"g-go t-to h-hell y-you s-son o-of a l-lying b-bitch" I surprised myself sometimes with the things that came out of my mouth. Orochimaru glared down at me dangerously then the next thing I knew he had hauled me over his shoulder like a worthless sack of potatoes. _"_Asshole_ I'm human not some fuckin inanimate object to be tossed to and fro"_ I thought bitterly as I thrashed about twisting violently trying to get myself free of his iron death grip I soon gave that up and instead started beating the shit out of his back with my tiny fists which annoyed him after a first i thought he was going to put me down because of the abuse I was giving his back like the optimistic idiot that I am instead that bastard sat down flipped me belly down upon his knee and gave me a hard spank on the ass hauled me back over his shoulder and then started walking again "now shut the fuck up you annoying woman...for fucks sake your worse than your godforsssaken brother...except he doesn't have such a fine asss nor does he have nice full breastsss" and with that he laughed "now my pet sleep" he reached over using his long tongue and hitting the weak spot in my neck with such pressure that I fell to darkness.

_**there you go chapter one hope you enjoyed it please leave a review it keeps me going and please feel free to point out my flaws I take criticism well and it makes me a better writer. **_

_**what will happen next? I'm pretty sure that sexy bastard will have his way ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2: trust found then broken

_Yay next chapter sorry they are so short._

_again I do not own any of the characters from naruto._

_I own Shira.  
_

**_Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter just sayin read at your own risk._**

**Shira Pov,**

When I awakened I was in a fairly dark room the only light being one solitary candle on a desk in the corner. I was in a very soft bed with purple silk sheets and was covered by a thick heavy blanket made of scarlet that was a rich burgundy color, but I was not in what I was originally wearing I was clothed in a short low cut nightgown that barely reached my thighs or at least I thought it was a nightgown.

slightly confused I looked over at the desk with my eyes half lidded and saw Orochimaru in all his pride and glory hunched over and looking over scrolls. I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan and rolled over facing his way, curled into a tight ball pretending to still be asleep I didn't want him talking to me and I didn't want to talk to him I also didn't want him to try anything perverted with me, oh how I shivered at the thought of being touched by him. I must have caught his attention because he slowly turned around looking at me with dangerously slanted eyes then continued to look back over his scrolls on his desk "I know you are awake no use pretending pet"

I froze _"Oh Shit oh shit how the fuck does he know that! damnit all to motherfucking hell" _I facepalmed and mumbled curse words under my breath I heard him cluck his tongue in disapproval _"fuck you I dont care about your opinion" _I stretched and let out a yawn flipping him off behind his back

"Such language coming from you I never thought there would be a day as that pet" he let out a sigh and a small chuckle.

"Shut the fuck up you dirty perverted bastard!" I threw a pillow at him with force and it smacked him in the back of the head with a loud THWAP! his posture stiffened I saw him glare dangerously at me out of the corner of his eye, I boldly sat up pulling my knees to my chest and glaring right back at him in a challenge

"That was very rude Shira" he hissed dangerously as if expecting an apology for my behavior I snorted "you deserved it fucktard" he got out of his chair and stormed over to me with a deadly grace in his long strides before i knew it he had me pinned to the bed his eyes glaring down into mine. my damn face turned a nice shade of rose pink at how his body pressed into mine I chewed my bottom lip a nervous habit I had since childhood that I couldn't seem to break no matter how hard I tried.

"Wha- What the hell are you doing?" I squeaked that bastard smirked and chuckled darkly

"what do you think I'm doing pet" he whispered seductively into my ear while running his hand down my side

"well I'm pretty sure it looks like your going to fucking rape me or something...dirty Pervert" again he chuckled darkly and then he nibbled on my ear! "you have guessed correctly you need to be punished for your behavior" he whispered darkly against my skin, I froze in horror and manged to squeak out a "what?" he looked at me with those gleaming reptilian eyes and replied in a calm manner "you heard me pet" moving to my neck he began kissing his merry way down, I shivered not out of ecstasy but out of fear I felt him smirk against my neck I whimpered, he stopped his ministrations on my collarbone and looked into my eyes

"I need an Heir...I have tried other ways but i want a child of my own flesh...in case i don't live to do the things I want to accomplish...no other woman would i have chosen for this task but you" he explained in a soothing tone and then started his ministrations on my collarbone again "FUCK YOU RAPING ME ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME HAVE YOUR FUCKING RETARDED BABIES" I screeched and nailed him in the crotch with my knee he rolled over in pain "Keep your damn hands and lips off of me!" I screamed at him

He recovered quicker than I thought and pinned me down forcefully to the bed once again lowering his lips to mine in a possessive passionate kiss that made me turn to jelly _"Damn you, Damn you to the pits of motherfucking eternal hell Orochimaru you evil bastard my first kiss and its with you and your trying to rape_ me" he bit my lower lip and not gently I might add and I gasped in pleasurable pain and surprise he then took the opportunity to push his vile sexy tongue in my mouth, as he french kissed me I felt him pin both my arms above me with one of his hands tightly while the other moved to my breast and massaged it I couldn't help but moan into his mouth and I'm pretty sure my wrists would be bruised later by the pressure he was putting on them from pinning me down.

"you will respect and obey me and I will have my way especially for you talking to me the way you did you little bitch" his eyes were dangerous his tone was sharp I felt true fear of this man I once cherished and held dear to my heart I felt silent tears escape my eyes and roll down my cheeks in humiliation he continued to kiss my neck and palm my breasts the tears kept pouring from my eyes forcing himself he pulled away from kissing my neck and began softly kissing away the tears softly whispering things he would have to me when we were children if I was crying but it was all ruined when he started kissing down my collarbone "P-please s-stop" I pleaded in a small voice that he ignored and lifted the nightgown/his shirt over my head throwing it across the room and repining my wrists with one hand above my head, I couldn't believe this was happening Orochimaru the man I loved since I was but a child was doing this to me..he was going to take my virginity away from me and I didn't even want him to not like this anyway not against my will, the man I once loved is now the man I so desperately wanted to hate.

My fragile heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces I was falling apart at the very seams, my soul was being damaged my mind was being scarred deeply and he didn't care he was so consumed with his lust and his pride. I closed my eyes tightly trying to block out his kisses and caresses until I felt a finger slipping in between my legs and fingering me and against my will I moaned against the sweet friction his finger was causing I then felt his long finger slide inside me while he rubbed my clit with his thumb I moaned and writhed under him in pleasure arching into him he smirked and slipped another finger inside me pumping his fingers hard and fast in a come here motion he hit a spot deep inside me with his fingers while pressing hard on my clit I came hard and spilled my juices all over his fingers he smirked at me and licked them clean "you still want me to stop?" he said smirking like a damned wolf going in for the kill. My body was hot for him after that first orgasm and I couldn't resist so i gave in to him "n-no" I said timidly he smirked at me then kissed me hard on the mouth before moving lower and lower until his mouth was before my dripping wet core he laid kisses on my center then his tongue darted out and he licked up and down my throbbing wet slit I moaned loudly at the contact his tongue brought it was pure bliss he sucked and teased my clit while he pumped his long finger inside me until I came again I felt him smirk against my wet core before he lapped up my juices with his tongue before slipping it inside me oh that tongue so long it reached all the right fucking places before I knew it I was at my third orgasm and he lapped my juices up like they were honey.

his pants were removed quickly and I was faced with his huge rock hard cock in my face holy shit that thing was a beast I paled he seemed to finally realize that I was a virgin I must be pathetic I was never married nor did I have mind blowing sex with some dude I was thirty five years old and yes still a virgin whose brother happened to write very very good porn novels knowing what was expected of me because I had read enough of my perverted elder brother's icha icha series to last a lifetime coming to my senses I placed a kiss on the tip of his cock before taking the head into my mouth and sucking then stroking then pulling away and licking the underside driving him crazy before taking him into my mouth again while fondling his sac he was moaning and panting and talking dirty I almost drove him to orgasm but he made me stop and pushed me onto my back placing a pillow under me to make me comfortable he kissed me with force before pulling away and whispering in my ear softly "this will really hurt at first but then will come intense pleasure" he caressed my cheek gently before ramming his huge monster inside my virgin cave poppin my cherry then came the unbearable burning pain of him entering me for the first time and he stopped for but a moment watching my face scrunch up in pain it felt like my insides were on fire I whimpered tears streaming down my cheeks he wiped them away waiting until i was accustomed to him before slowly pulling out to the tip then ramming himself back in I let out a shaky breath and moaned softly he then picked up speed while grunting and moaning and fucking like a wild animal until he shot his lil swimmers inside me _"bastard!"_ he made me scream his name in pleasure as I orgasmed my nails digging into his shoulders drawing blood he smirked and pulled out of me slowly after making sure he wouldn't waste any of his 'precious' seed he collapsed next to me wrapping his arms about my naked waist and pulling me close to his sweaty naked muscled body as he rested his chin atop my head.

I felt dirty and ruined and didn't want to be anywhere near him I wanted out of his arms I didn't want him touching me but i was to weak to move from the rough sex and so very very sore that I just rested my head against him and let silent tears fall down my cheeks in silver streams as I recalled the losing of my virginity I felt him kiss the top of my head and i shivered at the contact he pulled me closer and draped a blanket over our naked entwined bodies mumbling "get some sleep Shira" I heard his deep breathing signaling that he had fallen asleep. I stayed laying in his arms crying silently at what I had lost and horrified with the fact that this would happen again until I became pregnant with his child and so I cried myself to sleep.


End file.
